The present invention relates to a novel form of the (xe2x88x92)-enantiomer of 5-methoxy-2-[[(4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridinyl)-methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole, i.e. S-omeprazole. More specifically, it relates to a novel form of the magnesium salt of the S-enantiomer of omeprazole trihydrate. The present invention also relates to processes for preparing such a form of the magnesium salt of S-omeprazole and pharmaceutical compositions containing it. Furthermore, the present invention also relates to intermediates used in the process, and their preparation.
The compound 5-methoxy-2-[[(4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridinyl)methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole, having the generic name omeprazole, and therapeutically acceptable salts thereof, are described in EP 5129. The specific alkaline salts of omeprazole are disclosed in EP 124 495. Omeprazole is a proton pump inhibitor, i.e. effective in inhibiting gastric acid secretion, and is useful as an antiulcer agent. In a more general sense, omeprazole may be used for prevention and treatment of gastric-acid related diseases in mammals and especially in man.
Omeprazole is a sulfoxide and a chiral compound, wherein the sulfur atom being the stereogenic center. Thus, omeprazole is a racemic mixture of its two single enantiomers, the R and S-enantiomer of omeprazole, herein referred to as R-omeprazole and S-omeprazole. The absolute configurations of the enantiomers of omeprazole have been determined by an X-ray study of an N-alkylated derivative of the (+)-enantiomer in non-salt form. The (+)-enantiomer of the non-salt form and the (xe2x88x92)-enantiomer of the non-salt form were found to have R and S configuration, respectively, and the (+)-enantiomer of the magnesium salt and the (xe2x88x92)-enantiomer of the magnesium salt were also found to have R and S configuration, respectively. The conditions for the optical rotation measurement for each of these enantiomers are described in WO 94/27988.
Certain salts of single enantiomers of omeprazole and their preparation are disclosed in WO 94/27988. These compounds have improved pharmacokinetic and metabolic properties which will give an improved therapeutic profile such as a lower degree of interindividual variation.
WO 96/02535 discloses a process for the preparation of the single enantiomers of omeprazole and salts thereof, and WO 96/01623 discloses a suitable tableted dosage forms of for instance magnesium salts of R- and S-omeprazole.